Sous les yeux de celui que j'admire
by Saiken-chan
Summary: "Elle est étrange". C'est la première chose à laquelle Ulquiorra pense lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur Orihime. Parce qu'il sait que derrière ce regard gris pétillant se cache quelque chose de bien plus profond; quelque chose qu'il ignore. Et c'est bien ce qui fait de cette princesse un excellent moyen de tromper l'ennui... UlquiHime. - HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

« Sa Majesté m'a chargée de vous informer que dans deux jours, se tiendra au palais du roi du pays de l'Eau un grand banquet en l'honneur du dix-huitième anniversaire du troisième prince et potentiel héritier du trône, Sa Majesté Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

Ce jour-là, le ciel du pays de Lumière s'était teint d'une légère couleur grisâtre, annonciatrice d'une future pluie très fine. Aussi loin que les mémoires avaient subsisté, personne ne se souvenait jamais avoir vu un seul orage perturber la tranquillité de ce doux pays, faisant de lui l'un des principaux pôles touristiques au monde.

La princesse était assise sur l'un des nombreux sièges de marbre des jardins du château, et, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un la cherchait, la servante qui était venue lui rapporter le message de son père avait eu un mal fou à la retrouver. La jeune fille possédait de longs cheveux roux qui virevoltaient au gré de la légère brise d'automne qui soufflait à cet instant, et ses yeux pourpres teintés de gris fixaient avec rêverie le paysage autour d'elle. Sa beauté était vraiment époustouflante, mais c'était son bonté et son grand cœur qui faisaient d'elle une personne très appréciée au sein du palais.

\- Fort bien, déclara-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Quand partons-nous ?

\- La soirée se tiendra le soir. Le pays de l'Eau n'étant qu'à cinq heures environ du pays de Lumière, nous prendrons la route le jour-même, en début d'après-midi, de manière à arriver tout juste à l'heure.

La servante prit quelques rougeurs, avant d'annoncer d'une petite voix :

\- Enfin, je dis « nous », mais je parle bien sûr de votre père et de vous, mademoiselle… Veuillez m'excuser pour tant d'insolence à votre égard, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser en me mêlant à vos affaires.

Ses rougissements se mirent à s'accroître lorsqu'elle sentit les deux orbes gris de son interlocutrice se poser sur elle et la dévisager, et des larmes de honte commencèrent à s'afficher sur ses propres yeux. Cependant, elles disparurent lorsqu'elle entendit un éclat de rire incroyablement sincère.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lança la princesse dans son hilarité. Bien sûr que si, que tu viendras avec moi ! Tu es mon amie la plus chère, Rukia, et jamais je ne pourrai consentir à te laisser seule ici, sans moi. N'as-tu pas à ce jour toujours été à mes côtés ?

\- S-Si, bégaya ladite Rukia en fixant le sol, intimidée par tant de compliments, mais jamais Sa Majesté ne me laissera vous accompagner… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un comme moi, voyons...

\- Mais non, cesse de dire des sottises ! Père te tient beaucoup à son cœur, et je suis sûre et certaine qu'il acceptera de te laisser m'accompagner !

Rukia osa enfin lever les yeux vers la princesse et, lorsqu'elle vit la mine joyeuse qu'elle affichait, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle lança un grand : « Merci infiniment, mademoiselle ! ». La servante prit alors place près d'elle et elles se mirent à se raconter des histoires, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants et qu'elles cherchaient un moyen de se divertir. Leurs rires résonnèrent environ une heure dans les jardins et se perdirent dans le paysage à la beauté époustouflante.

\- Par contre, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! fit semblant de gronder la rousse. Nous sommes amies, alors appelle-moi par mon prénom, peu importe mon grade dans la société !

\- Bien, Orihime !

* * *

Bon bah voilà, prologue terminé! :3

C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom. J'ai lu tellement de UlquiHime ces jours-ci que j'ai voulu en écrire aussi. Par contre, l'histoire est un peu fleur bleue, nunuche, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ça! ^^

Bon, ce prologue est extrêmement court mais ce n'est qu'une sorte d'introduction à l'histoire. La suite sera beaucoup longue! ;)

Je pense publier un chapitre tous les samedis ou tous les dimanches. Je verrais! ^^ Vous préférez quoi vous?

Allez, à plus! Et lâchez-vous dans les reviews! x)


	2. Voyage, mystère et ventre qui gargouille

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage, mystère et ventre qui gargouille**

* * *

 **1er décembre c'1048.**

Cela devait faire près de quatre heures que le soleil s'était levé sur le pays de Lumière, réchauffant de ces rayons lumineux l'atmosphère humide engendrée par la pluie de la veille. Les routes pavées étaient encore mouillées de gouttelettes d'eau mais tous savaient que cela ne tarderait pas à sécher. La population commençait petit à petit à sortir de chez elle et les cris des marchands se mirent à envahir les rues. De grands et majestueux chevaux tiraient d'énormes calèches derrière eux en entrant ou sortant de la ville, et leurs claquements de sabots contre le sol formaient une agréable symphonie. On pouvait constater un flux important de touristes à l'Est, car là-bas se trouvait l'une des plus grandes cathédrales du monde : la cathédrale Zangetsu, nommée ainsi en l'honneur du héros qui sauva autrefois le pays de l'agonie en combattant et en tuant Muramasa, celui qui par le passé prit le pouvoir du pays et y imposa une dictature insoutenable.

Dans le palais du roi Echizen Inoue, les couloirs avaient été envahis par un flot massif de domestiques qui allaient et venaient de pièce en pièce, portant entre leurs mains divers objets. Certains bousculaient ceux qui venaient à contresens ou faisaient parfois tomber ce qu'ils transportaient, provoquant une cacophonie sans nom. La princesse Orihime, jusque là paisiblement allongée sur son lit, se leva en sursauts et se boucha les oreilles ; en vain. Rukia fronça les sourcils. D'où pouvaient donc bien provenir tant de bruits? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Restez-là, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, déclara-t-elle en se levant du sofa sur lequel elle était assise.

\- D-D'accord…

Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne fasse un pas et un cri de terreur leur échappa alors à toutes deux. Elles purent voir plusieurs tissus s'entremêler et virevolter, si bien que la chambre fut bientôt envahie de soie et de… domestiques ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? questionna Orihime en écarquillant les yeux tandis que l'une d'entre eux s'écrasait au sol après s'être fait bousculée.

\- Quelle question, mademoiselle! s'indigna une autre. Le banquet est pour ce soir et vous vous devez d'être prête, voyons ! Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez oublié ?

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds…

… Avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je m'excuse, Jackie! dit la rousse en se grattant la tête. Je crois bien qu'on avait oublié ça!

Commença alors ce qui fût une véritable torture pour elles deux, mais plus particulièrement pour Rukia. Celle-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se faire pomponner de la sorte, et elle retint un haut-le-cœur lorsque la servante qui l'habillait lui serra de toutes ses forces une ceinture autour de la taille. Un léger coup d'œil dans le miroir qui lui faisait face lui apprit qu'on lui avait enfilé une robe en satin d'un rose très clair sans manches, qui retombait jusqu'à ses chevilles dans un élégant tourbillon de volants tandis qu'une ceinture à perles blanches entourait sa fine taille. On recouvrit ses mains de gants de même couleur que sa robe et on la para de bijoux en or tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Seule une seule mèche de ses cheveux coupés au carré fût tressée et une petite barrette à boules blanches fût chargée de la retenir sur le côté, de manière à rendre plus élégante cette « fichue coupe de garçon », comme l'appelait si bien la gentille personne qui s'occupait d'elle. Aussi, sachant qu'elle ne saurait se déplacer en talons aiguilles, ses pieds se retrouvèrent de jolies petites ballerines rose clair qui lui rappelaient celles que mettait la princesse lorsqu'elle était enfant – cette pensée la fit d'ailleurs sourire.

Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant le résultat final.

\- Je… Mais… Qui est-ce ? bégaya-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement de recul face à son propre reflet.

Un rire doux et cristallin résonna dans la pièce, faisant se taire toutes les servantes présentes à ce moment. Rukia écarquilla les yeux en se retournant ; elle retint sa respiration.

Orihime lui faisait face dans sa splendeur, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, le rouge aux joues, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'une robe qui aurait pu être identique à la sienne si elle n'avait pas été entièrement noire, et sa longue chevelure rousse d'ordinaire lâchée derrière son dos avait été regroupée en un parfait chignon retenus à l'aide d'un élastique surplombé d'un grand papillon de verre, lui-même soutenus par de nombreuses pinces invisibles. Les deux barrettes en forme d'étoiles qu'elle portait habituellement de manière à retenir sa frange avaient été placées sur les bretelles de son vêtement, et Rukia se doutait bien qu'elle avait dû combattre afin de pouvoir les garder sur elle.

Contrairement à la jeune servante, elle portait de longs et fins talons noirs en guise de chaussures, et elle portait des bijoux en argent.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes… Magnifique… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, Rukia ! Toi aussi !

\- Ces tenues ont été confectionnées par l'un des plus grands stylistes du pays sous la demande du roi lui-même en cette occasion. Vous le remercierez plus tard. Maintenant, suivez-moi, vous devez partir tout de suite.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- Prenez ces vestes, et mettez-les lorsque vous arriverez au pays de l'Eau, déclara la servante Jackie en leur tendant à toutes deux de courts manteaux de laine qui étaient parfaitement assortis à leurs robes. Vous pourrez les enlever en entrant dans le palais du roi lors du banquet. Le froid là-bas n'a rien à voir avec les fines pluies que nous avons ici.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans le carrosse et virent que le roi et son fils y étaient déjà installés. Ils avaient l'air plongé dans une grande discussion particulièrement animée, mais ils devaient visiblement la juger privée car ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'on leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Tiens ! Bonjour père ! Bonjour Sora ! s'exclama joyeusement Orihime. Vous êtes tous les deux très élégants aujourd'hui.

Ce qui avait toujours étonné Rukia, c'était que la princesse manquait toujours de courtoisie lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son père; comme s'il n'était qu'un simple ami. Mais celui-ci ne s'en souciait pas vraiment et se contentait de lui sourire à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Quant au dit Sora, il était en réalité le frère de la princesse et l'héritier du trône du pays de Lumière. En cette occasion, il arborait un élégant costume gris clair surplombé d'une cravate de même couleur, exactement comme son père assis juste à côté. Ses cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient d'ordinaire jusqu'aux épaules avaient été retenus en une haute queue de cheval grâce à un ruban, et il semblait avoir troqué ses habituelles lunettes à monture noire pour de simples lentilles de contact qui permettait de mieux voir ses yeux marrons.

\- Tiens, on dirait que la petite Rukia va venir avec nous, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il en esquissant un doux sourire à l'intention de celle-ci tandis qu'elle s'installait juste à côté de lui. Tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette tenue. Ça change de l'uniforme habituel de domestique, non ?

La jeune servante balbutia quelques phrases incompréhensibles en guise d'acquiescement, et tenta de le regarder en face en faisant passer ses rougissements pour le très léger maquillage qu'on lui avait apposé sur les joues précédemment. Peine perdue, car les trois autres personnes présentes dans le véhicule éclatèrent de rire. Même le roi. Rukia leva ses petites orbes violettes surprises vers lui et se surprit à sourire en le voyant ainsi, heureux auprès de ses enfants, comme n'importe quel père au monde.

Le voyage débuta et la jeune fille se fit somnolente. Orihime la regarda d'un œil amusé bouger légèrement en quête d'une position un peu plus confortable sans pour autant paraître impolie, puis détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il faisait incroyablement beau dehors, et le paysage féérique qui s'étendait à perte de vue lui rappelait les moments où elle courait sur l'herbe fraîchement arrosée des jardins du palais, alors qu'elle jouait à une partie de chat avec son éternelle amie et que celle-ci peinait à poursuivre son rythme effréné. Elle avait toujours réussi à ne pas se faire prendre. Cependant, lorsqu'elles rentraient toutes deux au palais, elles se faisaient tirer les oreilles par Jackie qui lui disait qu'elle était une princesse et que ce genre de sottises ne lui convenaient pas, tandis qu'elle grondait Rukia car elle n'avait pas pris soin d'elle alors que c'était son devoir. Un énième sourire baigna son visage : ah, que n'avaient-elles pas vécu ensemble, toutes les deux…

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie déjà endormie puis plongea à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

Silence de plomb.

Puis…

\- Sora, as-tu récolté quelques informations sur le pays de l'Eau ?

Le jeune homme agita sa main devant les visages d'Orihime et de Rukia, qui restèrent impassibles, et un soupir lui échappa.

\- Non, père, je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé qui puisse enrichir votre connaissance à propos de la famille royale. Cependant…

\- Cela concerne le pays du Cratère ? questionna le roi en haussant un sourcil.

\- Effectivement, soupira son fils. Ce ne sont maintenant que des rumeurs infondées, mais j'ai entendu dire que l'héritier du trône, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sera marié à la première princesse du pays de l'Encre, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Le vieil homme poussa un hoquet de surprise, qui faillit le faire s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il toussa plusieurs fois dans le but de se reprendre, causant un boucan incroyable qui fit se retourner les deux jeunes filles dans leur sommeil, si bien que l'une d'elle émit un petit gémissement. Sora lui tendit une petite gourde d'eau, et il y but au goulot.

\- Mais ! s'écria-t-il en reprenant sa respiration d'un coup tandis que le regard chargé d'éclairs que lui lançait son fils chargeait de lui faire baisser le ton de sa voix. Pourquoi donc s'allier à un pays aussi pauvre que le pays de l'Encre ?

\- Ne vous en tenez pas à ce que l'on raconte sur cette nation, mon père, déclara Sora en lissant rapidement un pli de sa veste. Sachez que la dernière fois que j'ai quitté notre doux pays, c'était afin de m'y rendre et de constater l'état des lieux par moi-même. Or, je n'y ai pas observé le moindre signe de pauvreté. Je me souviens avoir longuement discuté avec le roi et j'ai su saisir quel genre de personne il était.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux et le paysage dehors se mit à changer du tout au tout ; le ciel bleu semblait devenir de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et les hennissements des chevaux se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Le carrosse commençait lui aussi à ralentir l'allure. _Sûrement le froid qui commence à se faire sentir_ , pensa le vieil homme en fixant son fils dans le blanc des yeux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Sora eut un sourire indéchiffrable et susurra :

\- Quelqu'un d'extrêmement facile à manipuler.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _\- Est-ce que tu sais danser ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. Mon frère me dit que je suis trop petite pour aller sur la piste de danse, et que la seule chose que je dois faire pour ce genre de cérémonie, c'est de rester tranquillement assise sur une chaise et de me taire._

 _\- Viens, alors. Je vais t'apprendre._

 _Il lui prend sa main et l'entraîne avec lui dans les jardins du palais, hors de la salle où se déroule le banquet. La douce musique parvient toujours à leurs oreilles, alors il se met en position et lui apprend ce qu'elle désire savoir. Elle a l'impression de virevolter dans ses bras._

 _\- Comme tu danses bien !_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Qui t'a appris, toi ?_

 _\- Ma grande sœur._

 _Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur l'herbe fraîche et ils se mettent à discuter. Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui parle, et lui se contente de l'écouter et d'affirmer ce qu'elle dit de temps à autre. Elle finit par lui demander si cela le dérange de l'entendre déblatérer de vaines paroles de la sorte._

 _\- Non, pas spécialement. J'aime bien t'écouter, tu as une belle voix._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Orihime ne se réveilla que lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, bien qu'on lui ait enfilé sa veste durant son sommeil. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air niais : Rukia et Sora semblaient être pris dans une discussion particulièrement animée, mais son père restait absent.

\- As-tu lu le dernier roman de Jushiro Ukitake ?

\- Oui ! J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé le moment où…

\- Euh… Excusez-moi ? lança-t-elle avec hésitation.

Leurs deux têtes se retournèrent vers elle et à en juger par leurs airs surpris, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se réveille de sitôt… Avait-elle dormi si longtemps ?

\- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin, p'tite sœur ! s'exclama Sora en souriant à pleines dents. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, je suppose. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Au palais du roi du pays de l'Eau, répondit Rukia. Nous attendons l'accord de Sa Majesté avant de descendre du carrosse.

 _Le pays de l'Eau !_ Ils y étaient enfin ! Orihime ne pût résister à la tentation d'ouvrir la porte du véhicule et d'en sortir, et le vent glacé qui fouetta son visage la fit rire aux éclats, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les appels de son frère et de son amie. Étant habituée aux lourdes chaleurs de sa nation, elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation. Autour d'elle, les jardins du palais s'étendaient à perte de vue. De grands arbres qu'elle ne sut identifier semblaient trôner sur les lieux, entourés de fleurs dont les couleurs vives étaient atténuées par le ciel noir de la nuit. Plusieurs éclairages avaient été placés çà et là afin d'accroître la beauté du paysage.

\- Voyons, ma fille, je t'avais dit d'attendre à l'intérieur, fit semblant de la gronder son père en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Excusez-moi, père, mais vous devez sans doute savoir que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce pays de mes propres yeux, alors la tentation était trop forte…

\- Décidément, Orihime, tu ne tiens pas en place ! s'exclama Sora en sortant du carrosse.

Elle le vit tendre sa main à Rukia afin de l'aider à en faire de même. La jeune servante avait l'air si heureuse qu'Orihime se dit qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait de l'amener avec elle.

\- À vous non plus, je ne vous avais pas permis de descendre !

\- Eh bien, quelle injustice père… Seriez-vous en train d'octroyer un traitement de faveur à ma sœur ?

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur et, tandis que le carrosse s'éloignait, ils prirent la direction du palais dans lequel entrait un bon nombre d'invités depuis quelques minutes déjà. Rukia, qui jusque là tenait la main de son amie, dût la lâcher à son grand désespoir. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi stressée. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, elle n'avait jamais appris à danser et elle redoutait ce que diraient les gens d'elle s'ils apprenaient qu'elle n'était qu'une simple servante.

Elle se remémora soudain les paroles de Jackie lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question…

 _Eh bien… Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu une fille de ton rang social se présenter à une telle cérémonie. Je ne peux hélas pas savoir comment réagiront les nobles en apprenant qui tu es réellement, Rukia. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider…_

… et cela eut don de la stresser encore plus.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du château. Une bouffée de chaleur les saisit tout à coup, et un majordome se chargea de prendre leurs vestes. Le hall d'entrée semblait avoir été entièrement réaménagé à cette occasion : les murs étaient tous peints d'un joli blanc crème et décorés de grands cadres à bordures d'or, tandis qu'à certains endroits, le sol de même couleur avait été recouvert de tapisseries brodées. Au plafond pendaient d'énormes lustres qui émettaient une lumière jaune particulièrement douce, si bien qu'elle accentuait la magie des lieux.

Plusieurs tables avaient été disposées çà et là et elles regorgeaient de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Certains se servaient, d'autres discutaient. La piste de danse était encore déserte, malgré la musique assez entraînante qui avait été lancée.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, perdue dans la contemplation de l'endroit, Rukia mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle était seule.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Sora fut chargé de déposer le cadeau de la famille Inoue dans la salle dédiée à cette fin. C'était une large pièce isolée du hall où se déroulait le banquet d'anniversaire.

\- Oh, vous êtes là aussi, _monsieur_ Sora ? lança une voix narquoise dans son dos tandis qu'il posait son énorme paquet à côté de la pile déjà présente.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier la personne à laquelle elle appartenait. Un énorme sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il susurrait.

\- Tiens, bonsoir Tatsuki…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Orihime se dirigea vers une table dont personne ne s'était approché et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, elle engloutit une part entière de gâteau au chocolat. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa : elle avait si faim, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le carrosse ! Son ventre avait grondé tellement fort à ce moment-là qu'elle en était venue à se demander si elle ne s'écroulerait pas avant d'avoir atteint le palais. Elle éprouva soudain quelques remords : n'était-ce pas égoïste de sa part d'abandonner Rukia dans le seul but de remplir son estomac ?

Tant pis, elle était courageuse et saurait se débrouiller. Elle ne pouvait pas se perdre, de toute façon. Et puis elle irait la chercher plus tard, ça ne pressait pas… Si ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et se servit une coupe de vin afin de ne pas paraître trop louche. Une connaissance passa près d'elle et la salua, et, après avoir échangé quelques mots, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule.

 _Bien. Que dois-je faire, maintenant?_

Elle se sentait bête, à rester debout de la sorte et à regarder d'un air niais autour d'elle. Cependant, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'aller saluer toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait – elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'échanger des politesses pendant près de deux heures. Un couple se décida enfin à rejoindre la piste de danse, et cela donna le signal aux autres qui les suivirent immédiatement. Une brusque envie de se joindre à eux la saisit, mais elle avait besoin d'un cavalier…

\- Excusez-moi, fe… mademoiselle.

On posa une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Derrière elle, un élégant jeune homme à la peau extrêmement pâle la dévisageait de ses larges pupilles vert émeraude. Ses cheveux noirs, assez courts, lui donnaient un air rebelle bien qu'ils soient impeccablement coiffés. Il possédait un visage incroyablement fin, et la rousse écarquilla les yeux en le regardant.

\- Mademoiselle ? Les coupes de vin se trouvent juste derrière vous, j'aimerais m'en prendre une.

\- Ah, fut la seule réponse que parvint à émettre la jeune fille tout en s'écartant.

Elle le regarda se servir sans le réellement le voir. Ses yeux gris avaient l'air vides… Où ? Oui, où… ?

\- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le bout de la manche de sa veste alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Ce geste était particulièrement impoli mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait une question qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue et elle avait réellement besoin de la poser…

\- Nous sommes nous… déjà rencontrés quelque part ?

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **XXX**

* * *

 ** _Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard impardonnable. :'( Je n'ai même pas d'excuse qui puisse justifier ça. :(_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, quand même! ^^_**

 ** _Ah oui, une petite remarque: Sora n'est PAS un OC. Il s'agit du grand-frère de Orihime, mort lorsque celle-ci était enfant et qui apparaît sous forme de Hollow dans l'épisode 3._**

 ** _Voilà. :3_**

 ** _Gros bisous, et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre! :D_**


End file.
